Life is Ironic
by MissRye
Summary: Kagome's the shy new girl, and Inuyashsa's all bummed out over Kikyo. Sango and Miroku plot to get the two together. Will this be a match made in heaven or relationship hell? What happens when Inu's older brother, Sesshomaru gets thrown in the mix?
1. Cheated

Hey, guys. This is an old story I'm revisiting. I'm going through the chapters, rewriting, expanding. Bare with me!

* * *

"Inuyasha, you have to see the rest of the world sometime!" Inuyasha's mother screamed at a completely unnecessary decibel. "I'm going to stop putting your dinner through the dog door soon!" she threatened. "There's someone here I think you should talk to."

He had already picked up her scent. It was much sharper than he remembered, but unmistakable. He closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply. Cherry blossoms with a hint of something deep, darker. So many emotions. It reminded him of countless nights with his face buried in her hair, limbs intertwined. It brought back so many dates, kisses, secret smiles. And then last night... He shook his head, sending long silver strands around his face.

Inuyasha snapped back into reality as his ears picked up more conversation. "I'm sorry he won't come out, Kikyo." his mom whispered, "He was so happy when you two were dating. I don't know what went wrong."

"It's okay; he's probably too stubborn or guilty to apologize to me, yet. You know how my little Inu can be sometimes." replied Kikyo, an arrogant smirk in her voice. "Give him time."

_ It was a crisp spring night, the moon shone a silver veil over the alley as Inuyasha took a short cut on his way home. A couple was kissing passionately near by, a fury of hands and clothes, their identities obscured by long dark hair. He kept walking, making a comment under his breath about privacy, till he got a glimpse of the woman's face. He froze, and she noticed, pulling herself off her partner, a look of distress on her face. It was none other than Inuyasha's girlfriend, Kikyo, cheating on him with his arch enemy, the wolf demon, Koga. She sputtered excuses and apologies as she tried to regain composure, but Inuyasha would hear none of it.  
_

"_You fucking whore!" Inuyasha screamed, "How could you?!"_

_ Inuyasha ran home, his silver hair hiding his tears._

He choked on tears, the memory too much for him. Why didn't he smell them the instant he walked into the alley? Or even Koga on her when she was with Inuyasha? He pushed the questions away, curling up on his rumpled bed. Once again, Inuyasha's long silver hair hid his tears over Kikyo.

* * *

I hope you all liked it! I hope you read it... .

* * *


	2. The New Chick

A/N Hey thanx 4 reading my story!! U guys rock!! And 4 all of u who reviewed, I LUV U!!!!!!!! I'm really sry that it took me sooooo long 2 update! Once fanfic let me log on, I figured out that they had deleted all that I had worked on!!! x . X! Once aging I dedicate this story to Ben, I luv u Ben (He broke up w/ his girlfriend!!! Yay!! n . n) I don't own Inuyasha! T . T, or any of these ppl except my new charater, Charli!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Flashback_

**Change Scene**

* * *

**In the Last Chapter**

_**Flashback**_

_It was none other than Inuyasha's girlfriend, Kikyo, cheating on him with his enemy, Kouga! "You fucking whore! I knew something was going on between you and Kouga!" he screamed as he ran home, his long, silver hair, hiding his weeping amber eyes.  
_(A/N ok, ok, I changed it a little runs from angry readers I think it sounds more dramatic and more dramaticbetter!)

_**End Flashback**_

Once again Inuyasha's long, silver hair hide his tears.

* * *

**On with the story**

**Life is Ironic  
****Ch.2 The New Chick**

The professor was rambling on about some irrelevant thing that someone had brought up in hope of avoiding a test. Some thing about some stupid American woman sued some big company because she spilled her hot coffee on herself and got a third degree burn. (a/n it really happened! McDonals waz sued!) Unfortunately, it worked a little too well. It had been half an hour since the topic had been brought up and half of the class was sound asleep. Sango was about to nod off her self. _The only reason Miroku isn't asleep, is the fact that sluts are sitting in front of him!' _Sango almost snorted with laughter at that thought. Unfortunatly, since Sango was sitting right behind him, she could see all of his notes about them.

Just then, the assistant pricapal, Mistress Kaede,walked in. The people who were sleeping jolted awakeand pretend to take notes. Avery shy looking girl,with long, raven blackhair and chocolate brown eyeswalked in behind her. (A/N yay! she's here!!)

"Proffessor, this is Kagome Hirugashi," the old woman told the class, "She just move to Tokyo." Kagome smiled politly and began the great search for a seat. (a/n i know how kag feels!) Most of the guys tried to make room while most of the girls tried to take up room. Miroku did his best 'I'm totaly innosent' look. Sango just sighed and looked up to see where the new girl chose to sit.

" Now take a seat, Miss Hirugshi. We don't have all day!" The professor comlained. Kagome Looked around some more, and then she spoted Miroku and her smile got a little bigger. She started to walk overto his row. _Oh Shit! She fell for it!' _Sango thought franticly, _'Now she'll be groped by Miroku, on her FIRST DAY!'_ Sango panicked, _'He didn't groped me untill my15th day!' S_ango nearly screamed out of fright/jealousy(a/n i can't spell! don't blame me, blame my mom who won't spell things out 4 me!)_'Where the hell did that come from?!'_

Kagome walked up to the seat Miroku made for her and was about to sit down.

"Hey, Kagome was it?," Sango said suddenly, "how 'bout you sit next to--" Sango stopped suddenly for Kagome's eyes had gotten big and she dropped all her books in the spot Sango had made for her to comfort her just-groped ass.

"Miroku! You henti!" Sango hissed, "What did I tell yopu about groping new girls!" she said while smacking Miroku, comforting Kagome, and leading her to her seat.

"Well, since you woldn't let her sit by me, so I couldn't grope her later in class, and I can't wait till lunch, Kagome being such a beautiful woman," Miroku pouted, "Besides, my hands have a mind of their own!" he whined.

**SMACK**

**THUD**

Miroku went crashing to the floor (a/n sry if miroku has had 2 much abuse, plz tell me) because, aperintly, while Sango was distreacted by Miroku's moving mouth (A/N No u prev readers!) he had tried to grope her.

"You really didn't have to do that," Kagome said, looking down at an unconscious Miroku. "It's really not that big of a deal." Even though Sango could tell that Kagome didn't appreitaite the pressure on her backside. _'Hmm, _Sango thought, _'A little passive agrissive are we!? We're gonna need to do somthing about that if she's going to survive around our little firey hanyou!' S_ango thought, an evil grin apon her face. Kagome saw the grin and instinctively started to scoot away, (a/n ahhhhh scary Sango!)just as the bell rang, signaling the students to go to lunch.

**

* * *

Lunch Room **

"Hey, Kagome! Do you want to sit with us? You can sit in Inuyasha's spot!" Miroku offered.

"No," Sango interfered, "She'll sit next to me, not in Inu's spot. We don't want him to kill before he even meets her. Where is that stuborn bastard anyway?"

"Um, Sango" Miroku asked with a quizzical look on his face,"Why are Kikyo and Kouga kissing? Does Inuyasha know?"

"Um, Miroku," Sangoreplied as if she was talking to a 1st Grader (a/n i hav great wisdom in that area 4 my lil bro is in 1st!)"That's probly why he's not at school."

"Um, am I missng somthing?" Kagome questioned stupidly, "'Cause I feel left out and uninformed."

Just then Charli, the American exchange student (a/n and my best friend), walked up.

"Have you seen my boyfriend, Kouga? We were supost to go see The Village together, but he never showed up, I think he chikend--" She stopped because she saw what Snago and Miroku were staring at.

"OMFG! WTF!That bastard!" she hissed. "How could you?" she scremed at him and stormed off.

* * *

A/N yeah! i finished it! Merry early x-mas!!! did u like it? did u?did u?did u? did u? did u?did u?did u?did u?did u?did u?did u?did u?did u?did u?did u?did u? did u?did u?did u?did u?did u?did u?did u?did u?did u?did u?did u?did u? plz review! i want all thoughts! if u don't no what a word mens, just ask me! 

aznchicki - U r right! they help so muchi might hav 1 next chap! thanx 4 reviewing, mayb i won't hurt u.

DieKikyoDie - thanx 4 ur review! this time come up w/ coments plz!

emeraldash - is my story really 1 of ur fav? if it is, i'm so honored! i'll work on longer chaps!

hanyou-ass - i no wat u mean, cuz of hw, it took me so long 2 update!

keri25 -yeah, i cut the chap a lot. T.T i had 2, or it would hav taken 2 long 2 write it (i had 2 turn it in 4 hw) call me!

AnimeAngelz - that is 2 freaky! thanx 4 the comment!

DFG - thanx i'll look, but i think borders has a better collection!

u no who - hey char! where were u wed thurs? we missed u 6th per.! ERICK WASN'T A PERV! u missed it! call/email me!

inu-dog-dem - hey! u were my 1st reviewer! thanx! n.n!


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE! I'm thinking about either a) not continuing this story or b) turning it into a sesshy/kag fic. please, let me know if you have any ideas, becasuse i'm fresh out. >. stupid homework! and i kninda lost all that i had so far " and gomen for the short chapy, i just wanted an excues for putting this A/N up, i hate it when authors just post an A/N but no chapter

"Hey Kagome, want me to drive you home?" Sango asked as the trio walked to the school parking lot, "I drive hentai here home everyday," she shoved her thumb in Miroku's direction, "Unfortunately, he lives right across the street."

"Why, Lady Sango! You don't appreciate my company?" Miroku whined, a pout on his lips and a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Your company, I enjoy, but your wandering hands, that is an entirely different story," Sango replied, smacking Miroku in the back of the head playfully.

Once again, very sorry for the short post and the possible change


End file.
